gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Espurr
Espurr, Number 677 in the National Pokedex, is just an average Kalos Pokemon. As a two-stage Psychic-type (with its evolution being the Pokemon where Game Freak remembered gender differences), it can be compared to Drowzee, Spoink, and Munna (especially since its Hidden Ability, Own Tempo, is a regular ability Spoink can have). However, Espurr was made popular for a while because of its eyes. In essence, it was made a meme. Meme Espurr 1.gif|Description pertaining to that Vietnam band kid. Or something like that. Meme Espurr 2.gif|You monster. This is not that Espurr. This Espurr, like Grovyle, is a specific one—that featured in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Espurr starts off as a seemingly innocuous character, but she ends up having one of the largest roles in the game and arguably takes part in a bigger plot twist than that of Grovyle. Story Espurr starts out in school with everybody else. However, compared to the other clmates, Espurr is a bit of an outsider (despite what the official artwork to the side would have you think). Deerling and Goomy hang out while Pancham and Shelmet are the local bullies, and of course there's eventually you and your partner, but Espurr? She's just there. She's also the only clmate of yours who gets no introduction before school starts. So she's clearly just there to fill up the desks, right? Wrong. Early on, she ends up as the only Pokemon who doesn't go on an adventure to find the flag. Instead, she serves to contact you, your partner, and Goomy telepathically. Knowing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, it's pretty clear at this point that she has some sort of purpose, but for the time being, it's nothing major. Later on, when the Litwick/"Giratina" incident happens, Espurr is sthe only party member who isn't scared. Which is rather odd when you consider two things: she's a Psychic-type, and your partner, who's also a Psychic-type (technically; hey, the spoiler tag's there for a reason) is scared of the potential ghosts as an extremely subtle case of foreshadowing. Seems a bit odd, but it makes sense, especially when the truth comes out. Also, she's fascinated by ghosts. But that's irrelevant. There's also the part where she helps you and your partner sneak in late so that Watchog (who would've been so much better if developed properly) doesn't chew the two of you out. She's a true pal. Eventually, when you leave the village to join the Expedition Society (read: a version of the Guild), she lets everyone know. Which would suck, but everyone supports it. Also, she admits to stalking (OK, following) you. So you leave. And that's the end of every single villager not named Nuzleaf, Carracosta (barely), and Espurr. See, you return to Serene Village much later on to look for Krookodile (who couldn't be more of a red herring if he tried). You run into Espurr while you're there and learn that he went up to Revelation Mountain, so you go back there to stop him. Espurr's told to stay behind, but she ain't havin' that, and she goes after you. Plot stuff happens, Nuzleaf turns out to be evil (spoilers, son), and you, your partner, almost the entire Expedition Guild (only Ampharos and Jirachi are exempt), and the legendary beasts are turned to stone. Oh, and Espurr's right there. But she hides behind a rock for a few days and finally comes out when Ampharos arrives. So when you come back from being stone and return to Lively Town with your partner, you find Espurr, Ampharos, Jirachi, and the shopkeepers as the only survivors. Espurr agrees to being your telepathic contact with whom you can talk to learn about Ampharos (who's out at the time). So you're "attacked" by a rather powerful Beheeyem, but when you (read: Espurr) defeat it, it turns out to have been a huge misunderstanding. Anyway, it joins you, and you go off to the final battle. And the second you're gone, Espurr says this: Which really freaking hurts at this point. Remember, you've known Espurr for months (in-game time), you've gone on expeditions together (seriously, tell me you chose one of the other students over Espurr. You know you didn't), Espurr's proven herself by remaining alive, and she's had your back through thick and thin. So this line hurts. For the writer of this page, it was both the most shocking and the most painful twist in the game. So you continue on, not knowing it's a trap, until it turns out that Nuzleaf intends to turn you to stone again in a location where you'll never be able to make it out again (think Tartarus). And Nuzleaf reveals that the brains behind his operation is none other than Espurr, who was found while hiding behind that rock and scared of being sent to the Voidlands (where you go when you're turned to stone; its name in Japanese is flat-out Hell, so it's pretty understandable that you wouldn't want to go there). So Nuzleaf prepares to turn you to stone forever, but Ampharos hops in with Jirachi and Celebi to save you. Turns out this entire confrontation was part of Espurr's plan to get you closer to the Life Tree, and it worked exceedingly well. In her own words: Yep. Espurr planned everything out entirely and played Nuzleaf like a (damn) fiddle. So Ampharos, Celebi, Jirachi, Espurr, you, and your partner are pretty nuch the only six remaining Pokemon with a chance of doing anything. To emphasize this, the leader of the Expedition Society, two legendary Pokemon, and you and your partner (who are not being emphasized because of endgame spoilers) are the world's last hope... along with Espurr. Who remains with you until just before the final dungeon, might I add. Yeah, she's pretty important. So once the world's saved, everything goes back to normal. Espurr, who did more than the actual Expedition Society (Ampharos included), is surely offered a place, right? Well, not exactly. She really just doesn't come up in the ending (except to let Serene Village know that everyone's returned). Huge missed opportunity. She had one of the absolute largest roles in the story, and without her involvement, there's no way Dark Matter would've lost (oh yeah, spoilers), but she doesn't get any acknowledgment for it, unfortunately. This wiki's personal headcanon is that she was offered a position but turned it down. For crying out loud, she was more competent than ''everyone else in the story ''(except possibly Yveltal and Celebi, but even they're debatable). Powers and Abilities Espurr, upon meeting her, comes at Level 20 and knows Fake Out, Covet, Charge Beam, and Psybeam. In addition, as mentioned everywhere else on the page, she is able to communicate telepathically at a long distance. Also, she's good at manipulation, but that probably wouldn't fit here. Foreshadowing As mentioned above and below, Espurr actually undergoes a ton of foreshadowing regarding later plot developments. *Her long distance communication is established early on, and it plays a key role toward the end. *She is the only school Pokemon introduced in school, and she's more isolated than the other ones, which are in groups. She becomes the only one to remain important to the plot after you leave school for Lively Town. *Her level is much higher than that of any other Pokemon in the school. *Her not being scared of the Litwick but using fear as a justification for serving Nuzleaf. Espurr Appreciation Put your name on the list if you appreciate the character of Espurr. *kidmf935 *MNova *AgentShifter *me WizardtheFirst Trivia *Espurr's an orphan. *Espurr is much more powerful than the rest of the school Pokemon from the start of the game. It's pretty obvious why now. *She is the official third member of kid's team. Whenever she's on break, he uses Pokemon that aren't part of his main two, and when she's back, he uses them as a trio. He also used them in the Yveltal battle even though Ampharos is infinitely more useful. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Psychic Types Category:Generation VI Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters Category:Memes Category:Iblis Trigger Category:More Female Characters